


sing alongs and catchy songs

by maureenbrown



Series: femslash february [18]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Bus, F/F, Pre-Femslash, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9819254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maureenbrown/pseuds/maureenbrown
Summary: Music echoes around the bus, quietly at first, but then increasing in sound.“No broken hearts in the club, no tears in the club, ‘cause we gonna get it popping tonight.” The voice sings quietly, and Bonnibel takes out her own pink headphones to glance around the bus, trying to locate the sound.Her voice eventually zeroes in on a tall, pale girl slouching in the back. Her black hair is tied up in a large bun on top of her head, and her canines pop out as she continues singing, drumming her fingertips rather obnoxiously to the beat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 18/28!

Music echoes around the bus, quietly at first, but then increasing in sound.

“No broken hearts in the club, no tears in the club, ‘cause we gonna get it popping tonight.” The voice sings quietly, and Bonnibel takes out her own pink headphones to glance around the bus, trying to locate the sound.

Her voice eventually zeroes in on a tall, pale girl slouching in the back. Her black hair is tied up in a large bun on top of her head, and her canines pop out as she continues singing, drumming her fingertips rather obnoxiously to the beat.

“No broken hearts in the club, more drinks pour it up, ‘cause we gonna get it popping tonight.” She continues rhythmically, causing some other passengers to grumble about noise complaints.

The girls’ gaze switches over to Bonnibel as she hums along to Nicki Minaj’s rap, and the pink-haired girls breath catches as she quickly looks back at the front, her shoulders tense. She makes up her mind whether to go back and see her, slipping her headphones back over her ears, but the pale one’s singing just gets louder.

Bonnibel glances at the bus driver, who purses their lips, but they don’t seem to care much.

Once they arrive at the next stop, Bonnibel makes up her mind, standing up quickly to head to the back of the bus. She plops herself down next to the pale girl, and she shoots her a look and a smirk, still continuing her vocal scales.

Bonnibel sighs, what is she even doing here? She fidgets with her dress, pulling it down further over her knees anxiously. The pale one seems to have quieted some.

“You’re singing kind of loudly, you know.” Bonnibel finds herself saying.

The other girl stops abruptly, smiling and showing her all of her teeth. “I know.” Her actual voice is chilling, and much lower than expected.

“It… It sounds nice though.” She recovers.

“I know.” She repeats. “I like your hair.” She reaches over to touch Bonnibel’s locks once, dropping her hand back down to her lap a moment later.

“So, stranger. What’s your name? I have to get acquainted with someone who has such delectable music taste.” The girl says, her snake-like tongue slithering out of her mouth as she talks.

“Bonnibel. My name’s Bonnibel Bubblegum.” She answers, as unwise as it is.

The girl unhelpfully snorts at her name, tipping her head back and revealing two puncture marks on her neck as she laughs. Bonnibel decides not to laugh.

Once she’s recovered, she gives her an answer. “My name is Marceline.”

“Marceline.” Bonnibel repeats.

“Yeah. And I thought my name sucked.” She says teasingly, clearly not with the intent that her words sting. Bonnibel pouts anyways.

“Hey, want an ear?” Marceline asks, offering her an earbud as one would propose a cigarette, and Bonnibel pauses before nodding her consent, poking it into her ear.

More raps by Nicki Minaj play, and Marceline hums some sort of harmony to it.

A few newcomers turn and glare, but Bonnibel just smiles and sings along.


End file.
